


Come [home] for You

by cap_and_cyborg



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_and_cyborg/pseuds/cap_and_cyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is glad that he always has Steve to come home to and shows Steve just how much he appreciates that he's there.  Steve does some appreciating of his own too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come [home] for You

Steve was reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in their bed when Bucky got back from his latest mission.  Usually he and Steve went together, but this mission had only required a sniper and Clint had lost at rock, paper, scissors.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve greeted as Bucky slouched into the room, looking exhausted.  “You’ll never guess what just happened - oof!”

He broke off when Bucky flopped on top of him, just barely moving the book out of the way in time to not get squished.  Bucky had his face jammed into Steve’s neck.  Steve could feel the air moving through Bucky’s mouth as he breathed, “No spoiling.  I’m gonna read it after ya,” before he promptly passed out.

Steve huffed out a laugh and went back to his book.  By the time that Bucky woke up from his nap, night had fully fallen and Steve had finished his book.  He was tempted to push Bucky off him so he could get up and get the fourth one, but instead started slowly stroking Bucky’s hair.  It wasn’t as long as when he found out that Bucky was still alive, but still was longer than back in the war.

“Hmmm,” Bucky sighed contentedly, slowly coming back to consciousness.  It said a lot for how far he had come that he hadn’t jerked away as soon as Steve had touched him.  Instead, he stretched and simply looked up as Steve pensively.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Steve asked quietly.

Bucky didn’t say anything, just lifted himself onto his hands and leaned forward to kiss Steve.  He leaned back slightly, then put all his weight on his metal arm and raised his right to softly touch where his lips had just been.

“It’s nice to have you to come home to, punk,” he whispered, touching his forehead to Steve’s.

Steve closed his eyes and savored having Bucky there with him, so close.  Bucky’s hand was still resting on his cheek so Steve turned his head and pressed a kiss onto Bucky's thumb.  Opening his eyes, he found Bucky staring at him.  Eyes still locked, Steve took the tip of it into his mouth and sucked.  It was fascinating to the facial expression change on Bucky’s face from relaxed to awake to aroused.  Steve actually saw his pupils dilate before he broke eye contact to lick his way from the base of Bucky’s thumb to the tip and back again.

Bucky used his flesh hand to turn Steve’s face for a kiss.  There was no opening of their mouths, they were open from the start.  Bucky traced Steve’s mouth with his tongue then stroked Steve’s tongue until the other man shivered and pulled Bucky closer, so that he no longer was holding himself up.

Now seated on Steve’s lap, Bucky took full advantage to start rotating and grinding against Steve’s growing erection.  Bucky had a sudden flash of himself doing this again, but with the intention of just teasing Steve.  Maybe with music.  Today’s music had so many different songs that he could tease Steve to, he might have to do it multiple times to use them all.  Not that he was complaining.

But today, they weren’t going to stop at a lap dance.  Bucky arched his back away from Steve and stripped off his shirt, throwing it away without a second glance.  Steve drank in the sight of Bucky’s torso for a moment before diving forward and kissing and sucking wherever he could reach.  When he stretched up to bite Bucky’s collarbone then kiss the slight sting away, Bucky whimpered and gave an extra hard grind that had Steve rolling his hips to meet his.  

“Off. Shirt off. Now,” Bucky bit off in a growl, pulling at it even as Steve pulled back minisculely to tug it off.  As soon as it was gone, it was Bucky’s turn to appreciate the newly exposed skin.  After sucking a hickey into the juncture between Steve’s neck and shoulder, Bucky started to slide down his chest, his torso (making sure to kiss the spot where once his bullet had torn through), until he reached his waist.  He sucked another bite mark into Steve’s hip to replace the one that was already fading higher up, stalling for time as he slid Steve’s sweatpants down to see…  
  


“Dammit, Stevie, not even wearing underwear?” he groaned, mouthing against the bare skin of Steve’s inner thigh.

Steve gave a breath of a laugh before he momentarily couldn’t breathe at all.

“Bucky,” he gasped as Bucky imitated what Steve had done with his finger and slightly sucked the head of Steve’s dick into his mouth.  He slowly started to move his hand up and down, enjoying every catch of Steve’s breath as he used one of the tricks he had gathered from the many times of doing this before.

“Come here,” Steve said after a few minutes, grabbing Bucky under his arms and pulling him up his body.  Bucky went willingly, kissing him until both of them were gasping for breath.  Steve reached down Bucky’s body, stroking his chest and abs until reached his dick, jerking him off with long, slow strokes that drove Bucky into a frenzy.

 

“Turn over,” he growled, reaching for the drawer where they kept their lube.  They usually would forgo condoms because they couldn’t get diseases.  That and they liked the feel of nothing in between them, just the two of them with no obstacles.  He took out the lube but when he turned back to Steve he dropped in to just stare.

Steve was on his knees, bent over so that his ass was right there.  Bucky figured he would have to appreciate this for the good of America or something.  He was too busy taking hold of one of Steve butt cheeks in each hand and spreading them to lightly lick his hole to properly come up with an excuse.

Letting out a little whimper, Steve rocked towards Bucky’s mouth.  Bucky used the movement to push his tongue into the tight circle of muscles.  Steve let out a whine as Bucky repeated the movement, going deeper each time until he pulled away to reach for the lube and continued the motion with first one finger, then two.

“Buck, Bucky, oh my god, come on Buck,” Steve said in a completely wrecked voice.

Bucky smirked and added just the tip of one more finger.  “You need something, sweetheart?” he said, letting his voice dip down as the old endearment rolled off his tongue.

Steve glared at him over his shoulder, reminding Bucky of the little punk that he had followed into hell and back again.

Gritting his teeth, Steve replied, “You damn well know what I want, Buck, so don’t give me that shit.”

Bucky practically purred, “I love that you kiss me with that mouth,” as he leaned forward to do just that.  Steve arched his back to give back to the kiss as good as he could, but broke it when Bucky started to push his lubed up dick into him.

Moving real slow, savoring the tightness, Bucky moved into Steve until he bottomed out.  He stayed there a moment, pressing a kiss on the center of Steve’s back.

“Buck, I love you, but you need to move now,” Steve groaned from in the comforter.  His head had fallen forward bonelessly as Bucky had slide in.  Now, he tilted his head to look at Bucky as he demanded, “Move!”

“Aye-aye Captain,” Bucky replied with a smirk before his grabbed ahold of Steve’s hips and began to thrust, slowly at first, but gaining in speed and intensity until Steve was a whimpering mess beneath him.

Bucky reached around Steve’s hip to begin stroking his cock as he thrusted.  He whispered, “Come on, babydoll, come for me.  Come on, sweetheart.”

The combination of the two sensations and Bucky’s voice in his ear made Steve start to shudder and whine until he gasped out, “Oh my god, Bucky!” as he came.

Continuing to thrust a few more times, Bucky began to feel the rise of his own orgasm building.  He looked down at the man that he had loved since before he could remember, saw him staring back at him, and could do nothing but obey as Steve whispered, “Come in me, Buck.”

He slumped onto Steve’s back, relaxed and sated.  Steve maneuvered them until they were face to face, away from the wet spot on the bed where Steve had been.

Steve began stroking Bucky’s hair again, which made him chuckle.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Nothing,” Bucky mumbled, leaning into the touch.  “That’s just how all this got started is all.”

A fire leapt up in Steve’s eyes.  “Give me five minutes and I could be fucking you this time.”

Bucky smirked.  Then the idea he had had earlier came up again.  He got out of bed, got a rag to clean them up, and went back to Steve.  After cleaning the remnants of sex off them, he sat back and reached for his computer to put on some music.

“Maybe after...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a lap dance fic? Let me know.


End file.
